


Twinsies

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [120]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, Humor, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god,” Kate says, eyes wide. “Even our <i>boobs</i> are the same.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinsies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Близняшки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794811) by [allla5960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960)



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Allison/Kate - doppelganger.

“Oh my god,” Kate says, eyes wide. “Even our _boobs_ are the same.”

“ _Kate_ ,” Allison laughs, tugging the blanket up around her waist. She hides her face in the pillow. “They are _not_.”

“No, look,” Kate says, moving to straddle a squirming Allison on the bed. “The shape, the size, the nipple color. Totally twinsies.” She grins like a maniac and leans down to kiss Allison—wet, messy, and totally annoying, just like how she _always_ kisses. “No wonder why I find you so hot.”

“I thought it was the archery skills,” Allison says, mock-offended, but accepts Kate’s kisses. “And I think your hypothesis needs further testing.” She rolls Kate over onto her back and cups Kate’s breasts in her hands, squeezing them gently, thumbs rubbing against her nipples. Kate arches her back, a mewling noise escaping her throat. “Hm-hm,” Allison hums, “this is quality data.”

“And _I’m_ the weird one,” Kate says, and they both laugh, because they’re both fucking weird. “I bet this is an ego thing.”

“Believe me, ego is one thing I don’t have a problem with,” Allison says, kissing the hollow of Kate’s throat.

“Just me, then,” Kate says cheerfully. “Whatever. Let’s not question it.”


End file.
